


Love in jump street

by HufflepuffBlonde



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBlonde/pseuds/HufflepuffBlonde
Summary: Starts off in season 1, Emily Sullivan has just joined the jump street chapel and instantly falls head over heels with our favourite cop tom Hanson. My first jump street story





	Love in jump street

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 21 jump street in any way shape or form.

Love in jump street

 

  
A/N: so I have recently started watching 21 jump street (mainly because of my lifelong love of Johnny Depp) and I thought I should start writing a story for this category. I am absolutely loving the show so far and of course Tom Hanson is my favourite character. I was heartbroken to hear that they killed Hanson off in the 21 jump street movie ,but oh well on with this story. I do not own 21 jump street, Tom Hanson (sadly) or Johnny Depp (unfortunately) I do however own this OC character. First chapter takes place during season 1 so the first few chapters jenko is alive.

 

Chapter one: meet Tom Hanson

 

 

Emily's POV : 1987

So this is it, my first day as a member of the jump street chapel division. My captain told me that my youthful appearance was off putting to everyone and that when it came to arrests, no criminal took me seriously,I'm almost 22 for Christ sake how serious can you get? Unfortunately for me It was either transfer to jump street or sit behind a desk for 10 years. You can see which I preferred.

I stared at the entrance to my new place of work feeling both scared and nervous; I also had that little feeling in the back of my mind ;the doubt. "Will they take me seriously in this joint" and "oh god" keeping running in my head. When I went into the building I noticed that it was nearly empty save three people 'hello, I'm looking for captain jenko? I'm Emily Sullivan I've just been transferred to the jump street division' the man in the hat gave a smile and shook my hand 'that would be me, pleased to meet ya Sullivan over there you got ioki and hoffs' he said pointing over to the other two officers ioki waved while hoffs smiled at me before shaking my hand 'hoffs is my last name hun, call me judy' just then two more men entered the building; one quite broad and muscular while the other was skinny and dare I say it really cute.

'Hanson, penhall; this is our new recruit officer Emily Sullivan, she'll be joining us from...where are yo joining us from Sullivan?' Jenko asked unsure 'Atlanta sir' I replied back nervously 'Atlanta' he repeated to them again 'hoffs is going to take her clothes out, help her become a teenager again so make your introductions quick because I want a very short debrief tonight' he said looking at the men, making one of them hang their head in shame. The muscular man held his hand out waiting for me to take it 'Doug Penhall, welcome to jump street' I shook his hand 'thanks' I said in return before he quickly walked into jenko' office.

The cutie who I assume is Hanson then held his hand out to me 'I'm Tom Hanson, everyone round here calls me Hanson but you can call me Tom if you want' I smiled and took his hand, trying to ignore the electricity I felt when our hands touched 'Emily Sullivan , jenko calls me Sullivan but you can call me Emily if that's what you prefer handsome' he looked at me shocked just as I looked shocked, realising my mistake ' I-I mean Hanson, Hanson' damn it!!

'I should really go, it was really nice meeting you Tom' I said before rushing past hoffs, out of the door.

Tom's POV:

Did I hear what I thought I just heard? Did she just refer to me as handsome instead of Hanson? 'Looks like you've got an admirer there Hanson' Hoffs said with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face before running out of the door trying to catch Sullivan.. No Emily out of the door.

Im not gonna lie, she cute. I'm a man, I can tell she's embarrassed. She is pretty though, blonde hair with hints of gold flicking through, eyes as blue as the sea, hidden behind tick rimmed glasses though. I can't put my finger on it; there's just something about her. 'Hanson get your ass in here for debrief' jenko yelled, oh shit I almost forgot he wants the meeting short and sweet.

Emily's POV

'Judy what exactly are we doing here?' I asked looking at the clothes she's picked out uncomfortably 'look Sullivan, pretty soon jenko is gonna put you on your first undercover job,so you've gotta look the part of a teenager'i looked at the mini skirt in her hands and cringed 'I spent most of my teenage years trying to get away from high school, I guess a part of me just can't believe that I have to go back.'  
'Don't worry' judy said reassuringly rubbing her free hand up and down my arm 'each undercover job only lasts a few weeks tops, it'll be over before you know it' I smiled, thanked her and we continued with our shopping.

After spending gods knows how much on clothes, judy insisted that we sort out my hair and eyes. With my hair I refused to have it dyed, so the hairdresser styled it the way some of the teenage girls have their hair now; curled with some of it clipped up; my eyes however were a different story, I refused to get rid of my glasses so judy and I came to a compromise I wear contact lenses when I'm undercover and keep my glasses for the office. This I could agree with.

Four hours later we were finally heading back to the office to show the guys my transfotmation. Ha!!! Transformation, what is this the breakfast club? 'Have fun girls?' Penhall asked 'yep she's all suited and booted' judy replied back to him I entered the office and I swear that all the guys did a double take and just gaped at me, me! I heard hanson give an intake of breath and say quietly 'you look great Emily, a full fledged member of the team' I smiled in return ' thanks Hanson'.

Tom's POV

Ah who am I kidding, she looks fantastic. I can't believe that this is the same girl that walked through the door earlier. I need to play it cool, I can't let the other guys know that I'm falling for our new recruit hard and fast. Ugh this is gonna be difficult.

  
A/N: so there is my first chapter. I hope it is ok. It's very difficult getting back into the whole writing thing after such a long hiatus.thank you for taking the time to read this.

  
HufflepuffBlonde


End file.
